


La serpiente del Edén

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Creation Myth, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: A la serpiente del Edén se le había encomendado una única misión: causar problemas, pero luego de cuatro días y medio, había llegado a la conclusión de que no había para qué apresurarse. La creación no se detenía, y había encontrado un inesperado placer en buscar nuevos sitios para descansar, en especial desde que nuevas especies de plantas aparecían en sus lugares favoritos.





	La serpiente del Edén

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The serpent of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327395) by [Marian_Nightroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad)

Para el tercer día de la creación, la luz se había separado de las tinieblas, los cielos se habían separado de las aguas, los mares se habían reunido para revelar la tierra seca y la vegetación había cubierto esta última, dotándola de frutos y plantas. Todavía no se habían creado los animales que habitarían la tierra, pero una serpiente se arrastraba lentamente entre las plantas, ocultando su presencia bajo sus sombras.

"Sube allá y causa problemas", le habían dicho, pero Crawley no estaba seguro de cómo o a qué se suponía que debía causarle problemas. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? ¿Aplastar las plantas a su paso? ¿Escupir veneno en el mar? ¿Morder todos los frutos del jardín? No creía que alguna de esas cosas pudiera suponer un verdadero problema; tal vez sería algo molesto, claro, pero nada que fuera realmente importante para nadie. De modo que se decidió por recorrer el lugar, convencido de que al menos debería saber a qué se estaba enfrentando.

En su opinión, el jardín del Edén no era gran cosa. Sí, estaba lleno de plantas y frutos que lucían apetitosos y debía admitir que no estar navegando en las tinieblas era agradable, pero era aburrido. No lograba comprender por qué alguien pondría tanto esfuerzo en algo de lo que indudablemente terminaría por aburrirse también. Además, había enviado a cuatro ángeles a custodiar el lugar, como si hubiera algo valioso allí que valiera la pena proteger, o como si alguien fuera a tomarse la molestia de entrar allí por la fuerza solo para ver un montón de plantas. Crawley rió ante la ironía, pues él mismo era ese alguien que había entrado allí para... lo que sea que fuera a hacer. Y esos ángeles ni siquiera habían notado su presencia todavía, al parecer nadie estaba seguro aún de cómo debía hacer su trabajo.

—Debí haberme quedado en el Cielo —pronunció una voz, y Crawley detuvo sus movimientos para evitar ser notado.

—Bueno, tampoco es tan malo aquí —respondió alguien más, ignorante de la serpiente que se aproximaba en busca de un mejor ángulo de visión.

Tal como pensaba, en ese lugar no había nadie más que él y los cuatro ángeles que lo custodiaban, y todos se encontraban, casualmente, reunidos en el mismo lugar. Si se daba prisa, podría dar aviso de que el lugar se encontraba desprotegido, pero ¿qué harían entonces? Enviar un ejército de demonios hacia la tierra era demasiado esfuerzo, además, su trabajo era causar problemas, no necesitaba ayuda para eso. 

—Tal vez podamos cederle el lugar a alguien más, recuerdo que había varios voluntarios para cuidar las puertas.

En ese momento, los tres ángeles que habían estado hablando voltearon a ver al cuarto de ellos, y Crawley no tardó en reparar en que se encontraba ligeramente más alejado de ellos. 

— ¿Entonces es verdad? —preguntó uno de los ángeles, abriendo sus oscuros ojos con sorpresa. Algo en su forma de hablar le resultaba desagradable, aunque supuso que se debía a que eran ángeles, era normal que encontrara desagradable todo de ellos. — ¿Ellos realmente te enviaron aquí?

—Tal vez pensaron que necesitaríamos ayuda —respondió otro, agitando sus alas que a simple vista no parecían tan imponentes como las de los demás.

Tal vez no todos eran tan desagradables después de todo. Crawley recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los ángeles, notando de inmediato que, aunque todos vestían igual, había una clara diferencia entre los tres que habían hablado y el sujeto al que estaban interrogando, y no se refería únicamente a su cabello demasiado rubio y rizado. 

Al principio había pensado que el gran poder que sentía se debía a que los cuatro ángeles se encontraban reunidos, pero pronto pudo notar que todo ese poder pertenecía a ese único ángel. Como una confirmación a sus recién despertadas sospechas, el ángel en cuestión agitó con elegancia una espada flameante ante sus compañeros.

—Hay una razón por la que fuimos enviados aquí, no debemos cuestionar las órdenes del todopoderoso.

Crawley tuvo que darle la razón, si seguían haciendo preguntas terminarían muy mal, aunque eso era algo bueno para él, allá abajo estarían felices de ampliar sus tropas. Por supuesto, una cosa era darle la razón y otra muy distinta simpatizar con el enemigo, que bien podía tratarse de un arcángel o un principado, quizás incluso un querubín. Realmente no importaba, en cualquier caso, debía tratarse de un tipo arrogante, no era que los ángeles pudieran serlo, eran ángeles después de todo, pero era esa  _ perfección angelical _ lo que hacía que los detestara todavía más que por el simple hecho de ser enemigos naturales.

Crawley vio a los otros tres alejarse y se retiró también, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a nadie en su primer día en la tierra.

* * *

Con la creación del sol y la luna, el día se había vuelto caluroso y la noche demasiado iluminada para gusto de Crawley. No era que le molestara del todo; siendo una serpiente, había disfrutado del sol brindando un poco de calor a su cuerpo, aunque al cabo de un tiempo el calor se volvía tan insoportable que se veía obligado a arrastrarse hasta la sombra de alguna planta para refrescarse. Tal vez no suponía un esfuerzo demasiado grande, pero odiaba que su descanso se viera interrumpido de esa forma, sobre todo si en el proceso se topaba con el molesto grupo de guardianes.

Esa misma mañana, había escuchado a los ángeles parlotear sobre cómo Dios había creado animales que poblaran los mares y estaba planeando crear otros que hicieron lo mismo con los cielos. Crawley no tenía ningún interés en los animales que iban a habitar la tierra, aunque ya había tenido oportunidad de ver algunos y tenía que admitir que eran sorprendentes, pero ahora le sorprendía escuchar que los ángeles habían sido encomendados con la tarea de crear nuevas especies. 

Escuchó con horror como uno de ellos se disponía a crear peces de dientes afilados, mientras otro hablaba de enormes aves de fuertes picos que se alimentarían de peces, y el tercero proponía una cosa llamada ‘lagarto’, que al parecer podría sobrevivir tanto dentro como fuera del agua y se alimentaría de otros animales. Era como si estuvieran planeando enfrentar a todas las especies de la creación hasta que sólo una quedara con vida para demostrar quién había ideado la mejor especie, y Crawley se preguntó por qué, siendo que el único demonio allí era él, no había siquiera imaginado algo así.

— ¿En dónde está Aziraphale? —preguntó uno de ellos, y la serpiente cayó en cuenta de que no era la primera vez que el guardián de la Puerta Este no se encontraba reunido con el resto. No había vuelto a verlo desde aquella primera vez, en realidad.

—Debe estar ocupado.

—Tal vez decidió irse, es un principado, dudo que tuviera problemas para conseguir una reasignación.

" _ Un principado _ ", pensó Crawley, satisfecho por haber estado en lo correcto, aunque también estaba sorprendido por lo ineptos que eran esos tres. Era increíble que no pudieran notar la presencia de uno de ellos aunque estuviera tan cerca. O quizás se suponía que solo los demonios pudieran sentir a los ángeles y viceversa, aunque eso lo hacía aún peor, pues ni siquiera siendo tres habían reparado en la presencia de un demonio a tan solo unos pasos de ellos. Definitivamente eran unos ineptos.

—No lo sé, pensé que le gustaba su trabajo aquí.

Tras ese último comentario, un coro de angelicales risas estalló delante de él, y Crawley decidió que era la cosa más repugnante que había presenciado en mucho tiempo mientras se alejaba tanto como fuese posible del tortuoso sonido.

* * *

A la serpiente del Edén se le había encomendado una única misión: causar problemas, pero luego de cuatro días y medio, había llegado a la conclusión de que no había para qué apresurarse. Había aprendido, con el paso de la mañana de aquel quinto día, que el sol cambiaba de posición todo el tiempo, de modo que si encontraba un lugar cómodo bajo alguna planta, podía disfrutar del calor por un rato y más tarde este sería reemplazado por una agradable frescura cuando el sol se hubiese movido lo suficiente para proyectar la sombra de la planta sobre él, listo, no tenía que moverse ni buscar otro lugar para descansar. No tenía que hacerlo, pero lo hacía de todas formas. La creación no se detenía ni por un instante, y había encontrado un inesperado placer en buscar nuevos sitios para descansar, siempre debajo de alguna de las nuevas especies de plantas.

Claro que eso no le impedía tener preferencias y siempre terminaba regresando a alguno de sus lugares favoritos para descansar, listo para encontrarse con alguna especie nueva de la pudiera sorprenderse. Fue en una de esas visitas a uno de esos contados lugares que Crawley lo vio. El principado, Aziraphale, recordó que le llamaban, se encontraba agachado sobre lo que parecía ser un nuevo brote. Su mano derecha sostenía la espada con desinterés, pero era su mano izquierda la que hacía el milagro. 

Ante los ojos de la serpiente, una planta creció fuerte y frondosa. Sus hojas verdes parecían resplandecer y sus raíces se extendían hacia la tierra como si supieran que ese era su lugar. Pudo ver al ángel sonreír mientras acariciaba una de las hojas de la recién creada planta para luego ponerse de pie e irse, dejando tras de sí no sólo un montón de frescas hojas verdes sino también algunas flores blancas que florecían para realzar la belleza de la nueva planta.

Crowley había notado antes que las plantas más nuevas poco o nada se parecían a las primeras. Eran más coloridas, de formas menos monótona y, a diferencia de las primeras, tenían flores todavía más llamativas. Por un momento había creído que el todopoderoso había tenido un ataque de  _ inspiración artística _ , pero entonces todo tuvo sentido, pues no era otro sino el ángel quien había creado aquellas nuevas especies.

Otra cosa que había notado, era que estas nuevas especies aparecían en sus lugares favoritos para descansar, aunque más bien era al contrario, pues obviamente no era que el ángel estuviera creando estas nuevas especies en los lugares que Crawley más disfrutaba, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, era que él disfrutaba esos lugares porque siempre había alguna nueva especie de planta. 

Motivado por su usual curiosidad, esa misma curiosidad que le había hecho caer, Crawley comenzó a seguir al ángel por el jardín, manteniendo una distancia que evitara que notara su presencia pero que al mismo tiempo le permitiera ver lo que estaba haciendo. Y vaya que había estado ocupado. A diferencia de los otros ángeles, que perdían el tiempo hablando sobre los animales que iban a crear y tratando de explicar por qué sería la mejor especie de todas, Aziraphale se dedicaba a crear en silencio, dotando al jardín de majestuosas plantas de un sin número de formas y colores, tomándose su tiempo para admirar sus creaciones con tal cariño, que Crawley se preguntó si el todopoderoso amaría a sus propias creaciones de esa misma forma.

Por primera vez en esos cinco días, Crawley encontró algo que disfrutaba tanto o más que descansar a la sombra.

* * *

La mañana del sexto día, Crawley despertó sintiendo un intenso calor que quemaba sus escamas. Nunca antes había dormido y, aunque tenía que admitir que lo había disfrutado como nunca antes había disfrutado nada, el despertar era una historia completamente diferente. Su cuerpo se sentía torpe, su mente estaba nublada y aunque hubiera querido moverse a otro lugar usando sus poderes, no se encontraba lo suficientemente despierto como para concentrarse en eso. No tenía más opción que esperar hasta desperezarse bajo los ardientes rayos del sol, pero antes de que pudiera seguir maldiciendo la situación, una agradable sombra lo cubrió por completo.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocar la realidad y su cabeza salió del centro de su cuerpo enroscado, se encontró directamente con una planta que nunca antes había visto, de brillantes hojas escarlata con bordes verdes. Era tan peculiar, que hubiera pasado largo rato contemplándola de no ser porque sus ojos se encontraron con los del ángel que había estado siguiendo, todavía más peculiares. Sus brillantes ojos azules con destellos tan dorados como el mismo sol se mantenían fijos en él, no como si estuviera vigilando a su adversario sino con la más pura curiosidad. Su espada se encontraba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, bastante lejos de ellos, de modo que no supo si lo estaba confundiendo con un animal común y corriente o realmente no tenía intenciones de enfrentarlo.

—Hey, no te había visto antes, supongo que eres alguna de esas “ _ bestias que poblarán la tierra _ ”, hay muchos animales nuevos desde esta mañana —saludó el ángel, y Crawley supo de inmediato que era un mal mentiroso—. ¿Te gusta?

Ante esa pregunta, la serpiente dudó si debería responderle, o si siquiera esperaba que lo hiciera, ya que hasta donde sabía ningún otro de los animales hablaba. Quizás él podía entenderlos. Quizás solo buscaba hablar con alguien hablar, ya que los otros ángeles no parecían estar interesados en hablar con él.

—Le verdad es… —continuó Aziraphale, confirmando su teoría de que era un mal mentiroso—, que he visto cuánto disfrutas dormir a la sombra, y ya que me encomendaron crear nuevas especies, decidí enfocarme en la vegetación. Estoy seguro de que los demás harán un gran trabajo con los animales.

El ángel sonrió, pero Crawley estaba seguro de que, aunque estaba siendo sincero, había algo más que no estaba diciendo pero era evidente en sus palabras. Cuánto deseaba decirle lo equivocado que estaba sobre esos animales. 

—Sabes, ellos pensaban que crear plantas era tonto, que es aburrido crear cosas “sin vida”, pero, ¡oh, éstas plantas sí que tienen vida! ¿Por qué si no el todopoderoso les habría ordenado dar fruto y reproducirse? Tan solo es un poquito diferente, en vez de comer se alimentan de la luz del sol; cuando la lluvia sea inventada, la absorberán del suelo con sus raíces y… disculpa, estoy hablando demasiado. Tengo que volver al muro, espero que estés disfrutando las nuevas plantas.

El ángel se despidió y se alejó ante la atenta mirada de Crawley, mientras éste intentaba procesar toda la información que había recibido y se preguntaba si había entendido bien, si realmente ese sujeto estaba creando las plantas para él. Bueno, no solo para él, para darle sombra a él y a los otros animales.

El demonio ya sabía que las plantas estaban vivas, podía sentirlas  _ respirando _ cuando estaba cerca de ellas, incluso era capaz de oler sus funciones vitales, lo que no se esperaba, era que fueran la creación de un ángel, de ese en particular. Claro, Dios había creado las primeras especies, pero luego de que encargara a sus guardianes continuar con la creación, era obvio que algunos habían hecho un pésimo trabajo mientras que otros,  _ otro _ , se corrigió, había creado verdaderas maravillas.

Siendo sincero, nunca esperó que uno de esos ángeles pudiera crear algo tan  _ bello _ , mucho más que todas esas bestias que iban volviéndose más grandes y salvajes desde que comenzaron a poblar la tierra. Crawley había visto cómo se comían unos a otros, como si los ángeles estuvieran buscando a la criatura más peligrosa para colocarla en la cúspide de la cadena alimenticia. 

Pero ese ángel era diferente, del mismo modo en que lo eran sus creaciones. Sí, era la primera vez que lo veía creando una planta, aunque estaba seguro de que podía decir a simple vista cuáles habían sido obra suya, pero antes lo había visto crear pequeños animales cubiertos de pelo, otros, mucho más pequeños, tenían colores brillantes y eran capaces de volar. Recordaba, además, haber visto unas cosas que brillaban por la noche, recordándole a las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno. Al parecer no todo en la creación era tan aburrido después de todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los primeros hombres aparecieran y por fin encontrara una forma de cumplir con su deber de causar problemas. Luego de que fueran expulsados del jardín, los ángeles fueron llamados de regreso al cielo pues ya no había nada qué proteger; él seguramente volvería al infierno para reportar lo que había hecho y esperar por una nueva asignación. 

Sin embargo, un ángel se había quedado atrás y, mientras se unía a Aziraphale sobre el muro, mostrándose ante él por primera vez en forma humana, Crawley decidió que en realidad no tenía ninguna prisa por regresar.

* * *

Cuando Crowley despertó, enroscado en su forma de serpiente en su propio jardín privado al interior de su apartamento, casi había olvidado ese sueño por completo. Casi, porque en realidad no se trataba de un sueño sino de un recuerdo de miles de años atrás, en el comienzo de los tiempos. Iba a recuperar su forma humana de inmediato, dispuesto a  _ hablar _ con sus plantas sobre las muchas veces que les había dicho que odiaba ser molestado por el sol cuando estaba dormido, pero se detuvo al caer en cuenta de que había estado durmiendo debajo de una planta  _ idéntica _ a la que Aziraphale había creado sobre él aquel día en el Edén. 

No solo era idéntica, era ni más ni menos que esa misma planta, enorme y frondosa luego de seis mil años de cuidados. Era su segundo lugar favorito para dormir, justo después de los brazos del ángel. Tal vez algún día le dijera que había conservado la planta. Seguramente, Aziraphale ni siquiera la recordaba.

El sonido de un golpe le sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole que no estaba solo.

—Crowley, querido, el té está listo —anunció Aziraphale desde algún otro lugar del departamento, presumiblemente la cocina. Crowley recuperó su forma humana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de ir a su encuentro, pero entonces decidió que no había razón para esperar a contarle, lo haría ese mismo día, en ese mismo instante.

—Oye, ángel —lo llamó, y esperó a que estuviera a frente a él en el jardín antes de continuar—, ¿recuerdas aquella planta que creaste en el Edén cuando hablamos por primera vez?

—Por supuesto, yo…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Crowley se hizo a un lado para permitirle ver la planta bajo la que momentos antes había estado durmiendo.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró Aziraphale ahogando un jadeo—, es increíble que siga viva luego de todos estos años.

—Sí, bueno, no es exactamente la misma planta —mintió, mirando hacia otro lado en un fallido intento por ocultar su vergüenza, que amenazaba con iluminar su rostro de un suave color carmín. Sólo entonces recordó que no estaba usando sus gafas oscuras, de modo que podía ver sus ojos a la perfección.

—Oh, tonterías —se quejó, agachándose para poder observar mejor aquella planta y acariciando sus hojas con la misma suavidad que lo había hecho justo después de crearla—. No puede ser otra planta, Crowley, es imposible.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—No había otra planta igual a ésta, es decir, no debía haberla… esta planta… la cree solo para ti. No pensé que irías a conservarla.

El demonio se quedó sin palabras, Aziraphale no lo estaba mirando, pero sabía que esa sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios estaba destinada a él y podía ver en su rostro el mismo sonrojo que seguramente mostraba el suyo. Ni siquiera el hecho de saber que siempre había estado en lo correcto fue suficiente para lograr que se recuperara de la impresión. 

—Vamos, el té se va a enfriar —susurró, ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie mientras evitaba a toda costa que sus ojos hicieran contacto.

El corto trayecto que los separaba de la cocina, ambos habían procurando mirar hacia otro lado mientras caminaban aún tomados de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los mismos nervios de la primera vez.

Crowley jamás pensó que hubiera creado aquella planta para él aun sabiendo que se trataba de un demonio; debía saberlo, pues lo había visto deambular por el jardín desde mucho antes de que los animales fueran creados. 

Aziraphale iba tan solo un paso detrás de él, sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de descubrir; jamás pensó que conservaría aquel obsequio por tanto tiempo, aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, todas las plantas que mantenía en su hogar habían sido creaciones suyas. Por un instante, se preguntó si acaso Crowley sabía que él había creado todas esas plantas, pero el suave apretón en su mano y la sonrisa que le regaló poco después le dijeron que ya conocía la respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se escribió solo en un ataque de inspiración que hace tiempo no sentía, en verdad disfrute mucho escribiendo esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus comentarios para hacerme saber si les gustó o si hay algo que pueda mejorar.


End file.
